Shirtless
by bellarke22
Summary: Bellamy is stabbed in his back, Clarke takes care of it. Then Ice nation comes and life isn't a fairy tale for them anymore (not that its ever been a fairy tale). This is my first story, I hope someone reads it... Please tell me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes! Btw: Still working on it, trying to post new chapters as often as possible :)
1. Chapter 1

Clarke saw reapers everywhere. She didn't know what to do. She just took her bow and shot random reapers. All she could think about was surviving. While she shot them she held onto what Bellamy always said to her: "Who we are and who we need to be to survive are to different things. Suddenly she heard someone scream again and again

"Clarke, look behind you!" she heard Raven yell, when she looked behind her she saw like ten reapers coming for her. But then, Bellamy jumped in with his sword.

"Got your back princess, just keep shooting, you're doing great" she heard him say, he even winked while saying it. How the hell could he be so damn calm?

She was kind of proud of how many reapers she shot with her bow, she did felt kind of bad of being proud of killing people. She was happy that she did a sport like bow shooting back on the ark. She used to do it when she was bored. Wells learned her how to do it, thinking about those intimate moments made her freaking angry. She shot like twenty more reapers when she saw now reapers any more, where the hell were they? She suddenly felt two strong hands around her waist.

"It's over Clarke! They left!" He lifted her up and hugged her.

It felt great to have his strong arms around her waist. So save. She kept hugging him and when he put her back on the ground she finally let go of him. He stared at her and she stared at him. Then she felt tears coming up. Quickly she wiped it off. Bellamy laughed at her.

"It's okay to cry sometimes princess, you don't have to be strong all the damn time. You've been so damn strong these past few weeks, healing people, training, looking out for everyone, helped me with all leading the camp and being the best friend i could ever wish, I could never have done any of this without you!"

"Dammit Bellamy, since when you're being so sentimental?." she said laughing. "You need to know I did all those things with love! thank you for taking care of me Bell, it means a lot for me to finally have someone who really cares about me" Clarke needed to hold back her tears while saying this. They hugged one last time before they went both back to business.

Clarke was working very hard at the medical place. There so much injured people, she almost couldn't believe it. When she just finished cleaning up a little boy his scarfs she saw bellamy coming in. The boy just stood up, thanked Clarke and left. That left the two of them alone in the room.

"Hey princess, how are you holding up?" He asked looking a bit anxiously at her.

"I am fine, just still a little bit shocked. Do you have any wounds?"

"Yeah.. my back hurts really much. I don't know what happened, could you take a look at it?"

"Of course!" She tried to hide her nerves, But she couldn't wait to see bellamy without a shirt.

"Why so nervous princess?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

Shit he had noticed that she was nervous. What could she say now? She felt her cheeks glow and knew she was blushing. She hadn't had any other boy than Finn. They were lovers until she found out he was just using her for her body and for sex. He's still on the Ark and she's so afraid of him coming down. She has been so broken and after that she hadn't trust, kissed, hugged or touched any other guy, afraid that he would hurt her. But with bellamy it went all so fast and she trusted him so damn fast. She didn't realise she was shaking until Bellamy took her hands, sat down and took her in his lap.

"It's okay princess, you can tell me if you want?" He Pulled her closer and pulled his arm around her.

Clarke rested her head on his chest and started talking.

"It all started like 3 years ago, I was 15 years old. There was a party because of unity day, remember? Now I went there with Harper. As soon as we got there we started dancing, it was amazing. I felt so free! then there was This guy named Finn, he was 18. He started to dance really close against me. I kind of liked his attention so I, you know just kept dancing with him. He was being really nice to me, like really really nice. After a hour of dancing I lost Harper and he took me with him to the bar. He ordered 2 red Vodka's and gave one of them to me. I just drank it and I loved it. It tasted really good. After a few drinks I felt dizzy so I wanted to leave But he said he would take me home. The next thing I know was he trying to Kiss me everywhere. We just kissed that Night.

He Kept being really nice and giving me stuff, learning me to shoot with a bow etc etc. We kissed really often and I liked it. But one night he took me to his room. He started to undress me, is said I didn't want to, he said that it was the least I could do After everything he has done for me. So I just let everything happen. I felt really bad After it, but he said I owe him. So he kept giving me things and I just let him, how should I call it, use me? It was terrible and when I found out he was doing it with more girls and I didn't mean a shit to him I kind of freaked out. I am still afraid of the day he comes down and after that I became afraid of being close to guys."

She felt Bellamy's hand going over her cheek, she was crying. She gave him a little smile.

Bellamy clench his fists. "I am gonna kill that asshole, you don't deserve being treated like that."

"Now you know everything, Let's have a look at that wound of yours. Take off your shirt!"

"Princess, you don't have to, Monty can just take a look at it, it's okay"

"No Bellamy, I am not a little kid and Monty sucks in healing wounds. I bet isn't that bad to look at your body. Now take off your shirt!"

"Or what?" He asked smirking. "I have to stand here half naked and you can just admire my body when I have to stand here?"

"Yeah kind of" she said laughing.

"I don't think that's fair princess, you need to take of your shirt too"

"In your dreams Bellamy!" Clarke shouted laughing and started to blush.

"Yeah that's true." He said it before he even noticed.

"Wait what?" Clarke looked confused at Bellamy. Did he just say that he dreamed about her? He was probably just joking she taught.

"Nevermind princess" He said while taking off his shirt.

She couldn't resist it. She just stared at his body. All she could think was that it was perfect.

She found out that she was staring when she heard Bellamy chuckle. She immediately turned red.

"Admiring my body? You are allowed to touch it you know?" he said smirking

She just smiled at him. What else could she say?

"Turn around Casanova. I need to look at your bod.. I mean wound."

Bellamy just chuckled.

"Jesus Bellamy, it looks like someone stabbed you in your shoulder, a part of the knife is still in it, this is going to hurt. You have to lay down on the table."

"Just take it off. I have my distraction so I won't complain" he said smirking while lying down on the table.

"What do you mean?" Clarke was looking confused at him.

"Nevermind, just take it out princess."

"As you wish" she bend over him. It was kind of an awkward position, but she kept going until she had the very last piece out of his shoulder.

While she was doing that bellamy start fantasizing about Clarke. What if she did took her shirt off? What would he do? He smiled while thinking it. If her body was half as perfect as her face it would be amazing. He smiled by even thinking about it.

"Are you okay?" She asked a little bit nervous.

"Why so nervous princess? But yes I am fine. You did a great job again"

She blushed.

Bellamy just smiled. "Will it leave a scarf?"

"Yes sorry, for sure. It is really deep. Let me clean it up and put some bandage around it." She took the bandage and put it around the wound.

"It's okay princess" he smiled at her

"I will give you some bandage with you, make sure you change it 3 times a day. So there can't get an affection in it."

He stood up and put his shirt back on. "Thanks princess, you're awesome, I Will" he said and then he left.

Clarke stood still in the room for a few minutes. What the hell just happened? What was that feeling?


	2. Chapter 2

"Omg dammit Bellamy, put on a shirt and some pants please!" shouted Clarke laughing when she walked into Bellamy's tent, but she kept watching at his abs. Omg he has an perfect body taught Clarke.

Bellamy chuckled "admiring my body again princess?".

"Maybe, kind of hard to look at something else if you are standing here like this."

Bellamy saw that she was blushing, she was so cute when she was being so, how could he call it? Girly? Uncertain? He didn't know what to call it, he only knew it was really cute and it didn't happen very often. Normally she was serious and strong. This was an other side of Clarke, he had seen it before. Only a few times. Like after the reaper attack and when she talked about Finn.

"I understand, but what's up, why are you here on this late night hour?"

"Octavia said that you haven't changed your bandage the last few hours. What did I told you?"

"Princess, I've been really busy with rebuilding the camp. My shoulder will hold on."

"Bellamy, no. Your bandages need to be changed and you need to rest. The next 3 days you aren't allowed to get out of bed, except when it is for something really important, Understood?" She stood there with her hands in her side trying to focus on his face.

Damn there she was again he thought. "What can I do back in bed? I can't help rebuilding and it's so damn boring."

"Bellamy, you can't get everything with just being handsome! So come here, I am going to change your bandage the next few days, so I can check if you stay in bed. So don't you dare to find excuses to get out of bed! "

Bellamy didn't know of he heard that right, did she just called him handsome? He felt his heart beats faster, he didn't understand it. What the hell was Clarke doing to him? He smirked at her.

"What is it Bellamy?" she said a little bit irritated

"You just called me handsome princess" he said while he smirked a bit too proud.

Clarke turned red immediately. Did she say that out loud? Dammit, she was stupid. She didn't know what to say, happily Bellamy made the first move.

"It's okay princess, it's mutual" the moment he says he realise that it really was. What was he feeling for Clarke? Does she feel the same way?

"Before we go into a deep conversation, put on some pants bell."

"Who said anything about talking?"

"Just thought that you could put on some pants because I can't think clearly if you're standing here like this."

"What about a shirt princess?"

"Not necessary, I girl wants her fun too sometimes."

"Oooh I can give you some fun if you want?" He said while putting his pants back on.

"Yeah you can?"

"For sure."

A few seconds later she felt his hands on her skin and his lips on hers. He kissed her, not like she expected, it was a deep kiss. She felt his hands everywhere, then he lifted her up. She put her legs around him, but never stopped kissing. His hands went under her shirt, before he took it off he whispered in her ear:

"Are you sure you want this princess?"

"How could I say no now?"

Bellamy smiled, put his hands under her jacket and he took of her jacket while kissing her neck slowly. Clarke could only enjoy it, he did it so good, so passionate. He walked to the bed while slowly taking off her shirt. Bellamy laid her down on the bed. He felt she was smiling through the kiss. Clarke took off his shirt smoothly then start kissing his abs. Bellamy loved it. While kissing her again he was taking of his pants. The moments between them were so peacefully, unexpected and intense. Until Octavia ren in.

"BELL, CLARKE!"

Clarke hided her head in Bellamy's neck of shame. Bellamy just chuckled.

"Wow jesus, Jasper ow me his meat tonight, I was right about you two." She smirked at her best friend and brother.

Bellamy chuckled. "But what was so important to interrupt us O?"

"Oh Yeah right, uh you won't be happy with This but I was just with Lincoln and he told me that… " before Octavia could finish her sentence Jasper runned in.

"Bell, hurry they'll be here with first daylight, wait, shit because the two of you I ow Octavia my meat tonight"

"Jasper, O, Who is coming what is happening?" Clarke asked a little bit scared

"Ice nation is going to attack us. They want you Clarke." Octavia said with pain in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"There is nothing we can do Bell" Clarke almost cried while saying it. She looked around the table, probably the last time she would ever do that. She saw all of them looking very scared at her. Lincoln, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, Raven, Harper, Wick, Miller and of course bellamy, who was trying to calm her down by rubbing her leg, were all there. They were sat around the table where they always decide things. They were discussing what to do about Ice Nation coming. Clarke knew what she was going to do, she would come with them. She wasn't going to let anyone die or get hurt because her. There was one problem, her friends didn't want this to happen, especially not Bellamy.

"Princess, like hell you're gonna turn yourself in! You don't even know what they want from you!"

"I agree with Bellamy. We need you here Clarke! We are gonna fight for you, raven and wick has already built some bombs. We have made new swords and we have you with your bow. We can win this battle!"

"Thanks Jasper, you hear that princess? You don't have to go there! We can even ask the grounder twins for back-up!"

"Uhm Bell, don't wanna be rude but I already asked Layla and Travis. They can't help us. If they are gonna fight against one of them their people will get in trouble"

Bellany clencht his fist. "Dammit O, if you weren't my sister..."

"Easy big bro, there was nothing I could do about it"

"Guys still, we don't have time to discuss this right now!"

"Monty is right. If you guys won't let me go. We need to have a plan"

"Princess, we will figure it out! Jasper, make sure we have fighters on the north side of the wall, they will come from north. Tell them how you will do it, they look up to you. Monty, make sure you have enough medicines ready, so Clarke could use them in case of someone gets hurt. Raven and Wick, make as many bombs as possible. Octavia and Lincoln, make swords and arrows, make sure you show the inexperienced how to use them. Miller, you are on watch. If you see anyone from Ice nation, tell me immediately. Everyone understood?" Bellamy looked around the table. Everyone just noded.

"What do I have to do Bellamy?"

"You come with me princess" he placed his big hands on her small back while he walked her out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"It's only 2 o'clock you know? We still have like 20 hours."

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm sweating my ass of and the lake is only a short walk" he said laughing at her.

"Bell!" She pushed him friendly "you just send all those people to work and now you're just taking me to the lake"

"Yeah I thought you could use some distraction."

Clarke laughed at him. His hand was still on her back and went down very slow. After a few minutes of walking he pulled her closer. Clarke smiled. She knew this would be their last time together. She would leave camp when everyone was asleep. She would walk through the south, no one will see her that way. She wasn't going to let anyone get hurt because of her.

"What is on your mind princess?"

"Just thinking about ice nation, Layla & Tris, you & me" she hated lying to Bellamy.

"It is okay Clarke. It will all be okay!"

They walked for a few more minutes but when Bellamy saw the water, he lifted Clarke up and threw her on his shoulder.

"Bel! What the hell are you doing?" said Clarke laughing

"Making sure you go into the water princess"

"I wasn't planning to go into the water Bell"

"I know" he said while he smirked.

"Bell, put me down!"

"No way I am gonna put you down princess"

He walked to the water fastly, kicked out his own shoes. Then he pulled off Clarke her shoes. He runned to the water with a screaming Clarke on his neck. He threw her in the water and dived in it himself.

"Bellamy! where are you?" clarke said laughing when she came up. Then she suddenly felt a squeeze in her side. She gave a little scream. Then bellamy came up on the other side of her. He shook his head to get his hair back in model. Clarke started at him, she could only thought about how freaking hot he was. Almost impossible.

"Damn" was all she could say. Bellamy laughed at her. Bellamy pulled her closer. Clarke laughed at him, then she pulled of his shirt.

"It's not handy to have a wet shirt when we have to walk back" she said smirking at him.

"Same goes for you princess" He said while he pulled of her shirt and tossed it to the surface. Clarke laughed, then they start kissing. Bellamy lifted her up and clarke put her legs around his waist. Clarke loved it. It felt so amazing. She knew that this would probably be the last time they would kiss, so she was just going to enjoy it. Bellamy was losing his mind. She was so hot and such a great kisser. He went with one hand over her back and with the other he was holding her up. She smiled through the kiss, he knew he was doing great. He was thinking if he should ask her to sleep at his place tonight? He slowly let go of the kiss and saw a disappointed look in Clarke's eyes. He quickly pulled her closer. Then he whispered in her ear:

"Wanna sleep at my place tonight princess?"

He felt how her breathing changed. He gave a little smile. She starts kissing him. Then she pulled back and whispered in his ear:

"Does this answer your question?"

He leaned in to kiss her. He muttered threw the kiss:

"Totally"


	4. Chapter 4

When Clarke woke up. She felt Bellamy's his strong arms around her. Holding her close. Clarke almost stayed in bed, but she knew she couldn't. She had to leave before the sun came up. She had to find Ice Nation's leader, king Roan. She gave one last look at Bellamy and whispered softly:

"May we meet again"

before she walked away. It was so damn rough, but she didn't had a choice. She walked over to Murphy's before leaving.

"What the hell do you want Clarke?" he just muttered

"I need you to make sure Bellamy won't come after me, ask Lincoln for help"

"Nice plan Clarke, now no one has to fight for your ass."

"That's what I thought, may we meet again Murphy"

"Yeah whatever" He said before going back to sleep. Clarke gave a little smile and then left his tent.

Clarke gave one last look around camp. She felt tears coming up in her eyes. She quickly picked up her backpack and walked away fastly. That was the only thing she could do. Miller would probably be standing at the front gade so she took her secret exit, that only she and Bellamy knew of. She knew the way very good to the bridge, even when it was dark. She knew that Ice Nation would attack from there.

"MURPHY! LET THE FUCK GO OF ME" Bellamy said while he was trying to get the door open with all the power that he has. When he woke up, he wasn't in his tent, he was trapped in the dropship, there was a note for him: I am sorry, I didn't had a choice. - Murphy. After a few minutes of pushing and pulling at the door, he finally got it open. He stormed outside. The light of the sun blinded him. He felt a shock going through his body, grounders are never late. When he totally realised it he started to run. He suddenly felt a strong man taking him down. When he looked up he saw Lincoln standing there.

"Yeah Bellamy what you're thinking is right. She left of and gave herself over. You could knew it"

"Dammit Lincoln, let the hell go of me. I need to find her! You don't know what will happen to her"

"You're right about that Bellamy. The only thing I know is that if you run into them now, unarmed and alone, they'll kill you. We need you here, we need a plan."

"I need to find her Lincoln, I can't.. I can't do.. do this without her. What if I never see her again? I need her!" Then he suddenly felt two soft arms around him he immediately know it was Octavia. He hugged her back.

"It will be alright big bro, I promise." she whispered in his ear. He nodded and then she gave him a kiss on his cheek. They both let go of the hug and looked at each other for a moment. Bellamy walked to the boys.

"Now let's make a plan guys, I can't wait to have her in my arms" Bellamy said while he smiled at the thought.

"So wait, you guys are together now? Because I don't really understand it yet" Miller asked.

Bellamy just laughed at him.

"Ah jesus, you stopped doing the one night stands? There are so much girls who want you! Is she even worth it?" Murphy asked.

"Like hell she's worth it" Jasper and Monty said in unison.

"Yes murphy, look at that girl! She is all you could wish" Miller said smiling.

"Tastes are different" Murphy said.

"You're just jealous Murphy! Everyone would want her." Wick said laughing

"Guys stop it! She's mine!" Bellamy said smirking

"Damn so unfair!" Miller said

"You should have been prettier Miller, maybe she would have fall for you then!" Wick said smirking. Miller gave him a friendly punch.

"Okay guys, that is enough! Let's make a plan now!" Bellamy said while he looked around. When everybody nodded. He yelled for the girls. Then he walked them to the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Octavia kept running, she needed to be fast. When she arrived the waterfall she stopped, Layla and Travis were already there. Octavia was about to say something but Layla was earlier.

"We won't let your brother die Octavia, we aren't going to let him ran into Ice Nation"

Octavia smiled like an idiot. She embraced Layla.

"How did you guys know he was planning on fighting them?"

"How did you know we would be her?" Travis said

"Yeah I kind of knew you were listening somewhere too" she said smiling. The grounder siblings saved their lives. Without them they all would have been dead like 10 times. Because of them there were peace, but that was also because of Clarke. Layla was one of Clarke and her best friends. Travis was one of Bellamy's best friends and also his right hand. They always helped each other out, but when she asked for help this time, they wouldn't help. Now she understands, they already had a plan.

"You're right O, we are planning on taking Clarke out, but Bellamy may not know. You understand me?"

"Why not Travis? He can help, he can come with you guys!"

"That is the exact reason he isn't coming with us, he will come with us, but he isn't like us, we know that you are more like us, a real grounder, he just isn't yet. He can't jump from tree to tree, he can't run as fast as us, not yet. You know what I mean. The others don't want to fight with him. If you tell him, our whole plan won't work. You understand me O?

"I understand Layla, but he will know that I am lying, you know what a terrible liar I am"

"Yeah we know, that's why Travis will come with you. If you yell for him, he'll be there in a few seconds to hold Bellamy down, I will lead the fight. We have to leave now. I will see you soon guys." Layla gave Octavia a hug and Travis a kiss on his cheek. Then she disappeared in the trees. Octavia and Travis walked away. She was so nervous.

When they were almost at camp, travis disappeared in the trees. Octavia walked into camp. Bellamy runned immediately to her.

"And? Are they going to help us? Why are you looking so nervous,? What's wrong O? Did they hurt you?"

Octavia smiled. He was so concerned about Clarke. Then she answered: "No bell, I am okay. Unfortunately Layla and Travis aren't going to help us, but we also can't go there by ourselves."

"What the hell O, this doesn't make any sense. I am going there right now, we need our princess back." He wants to run but before he can Octavia starts yelling.

"NOW TRAVIS!" travis jumps out of the trees and takes Bellamy down. Bellamy groaned.

"Travis, O, What the hell?" bellamy shouted.

"I am sorry big bro, you just aren't allowed to go after her" Octavia smirked at her brother.

"Why not?"

Travis and Octavia looked at eachother for a second. Then back at Bellamy.

"You guys are up to something, that is why Layla isn't here. I understand. Bunch of assholes!" He looked up at for a moment and then he started to get himself out of Travis his grip.

"I am sorry, Bell. Our plan won't work otherwise." Travis said while he was holding Bellamy down. He laughed, he was a head taller than Bellamy he could hold him down, but not as easy as he thought, Bellamy was really strong. It took him a lot of strength, but he was capable of holding him down.

When Bellamy finally stopped trying to get out of Travis his grip, he asked: "And what is your plan exactly?"

"Layla is now almost with Clarke. They are planning on making a surprise attack. They are going to shoot from north and then take away clarke out of the east trees. Then we will take her somewhere safe. You aren't allowed to see her yet then, I am sorry but that is for yours and hers own safety"

"Travis, you didn't tell me that? Now I understand, that is also one of the reasons we weren't allowed to come with you.."

"Travis, what the hell? I can protect her the best, she's MY princess. I need her, you don't know how grateful I am to you, but she only needs my protection!"

"Bellamy, you can't protect her like we can, you don't know these woods like we do. You understand me?"

"Okay just make sure she's safe first, then we will discuss this. Can you change my bandages first O?"

Clarke was walking, but not alone. There was an army of Ice Nation people around her. More of then she had ever seen. There were thousand of them. They would have never won this fight. She gave a little smile. They took her down with a lot of violence, but she didn't blame them. She was wondering why they want her. She wasn't special or something. There came terrible situations up in her head, but she quickly swiped them away. She had to stay strong. They weren't walking long, when they catched her, they had been sitting under the bridge, for like 2 hours. She didn't know why, but she wasn't planning on asking anyone. They aren't really being polite to her. So she just kept walking.

After a hour of walking, she heard shooting from a bow. Then she heard screams. She looked around but didn't see anything, if the reapers would come now, she couldn't defend herself. She saw arrows and spears coming from north. She let herself fall on the ground quickly. A lot of grounders were running around trying to avoid the arrows and spears, they were everywhere. Clarke knew this weren't reapers our her people. But strangely there wasn't any arrow or spear coming for her. Not even when she stood up. She was standing there for a few seconds when she heard someone yell for her. It was Layla. She had to stab away some people of Ice Nation, but finally reached Clarke. She cut off the rope on her mwrists and handed her a bow and some arrows. Then they ran away.

"Clarke watch the west! Only shoot if you have to!" Layla commanded her. Clarke's bow was hanging on her neck and she had arrows on her back. Layla also handed her a knife. That was in her booth now. They kept running and running. She had to use her knife and bow a few times. After 30 minutes of running, what felt like hours, they reached a cave. There were grounders standing in front of it but when they saw them coming they stapped away. When they were in the cave, they could finally catch a breath. When clarke could breath normally again she asked:

"What the hell is this Layla?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Why the hell did you do this Layla? You're putting everyone in danger!" Clarke shouted to her, but she didn't respond. "Layla, I am thankful to you, but please fucking respond!" She still didn't say anything. Just looked at her very sad. Then 3 mans with automatic guns and uniforms came out of the dark of the cave. Clarke knew them, two of them used to be a warrior grounders and the other on used to be a guard at the ark, how the hell did they get down? And when? She was freaking out. She wanted to run but Layla wasn't making any move so she just stood right in front of her and yelled: "What is this? Explain it right now Layla!" The man's came closer and Clarke was flipping. "Layla, freaking answer me!"

"I am sorry Clarke, they tortured my fianché." was all she said. Before Clarke could do anything the man's took her down and handcuffed her. They blindfolded her and then forced her to walk. "Layla help me! What is this. Let the hell go of me now!" She yelled and kicked with all the power she's got, but it wasn't enough. She hurt them really well but not enough to let go of her. Only one felt on the ground and let go but the other was quick and grasp her arm again. She fought with all the power she had but it wasn't enough, she hated that feeling.. She felt something liquid coming into her mouth. She hasn't drunk anything since early this morning. When she had swallowed the first of it she realised it wasn't just water. They were drugging her. Damn how could she be so stupid? Before she could do anything she passed out.

Bellamy was finally quiet. He was still walking around very nervous but he wasn't screaming or running anymore. He knew he was doing good. The whole camp was restless, they all missed their princess and he needed to be a strong leader for the camp. As hard as it was. Travis had left more than an hour ago. He would be able to see her soon, he felt it. After spending an hour walking back and forth in front of the gates he knew he had to do something useful. He went searching for Lincoln, so they could hunt. He didn't exactly had to search for him, he knew where he was, at Octavia her tent. He heard them talk, when he came closer he heard that Octavia was crying. He runned into the tent, if that bastard had hurt her, he would freaking kill him. When he runned in he saw them sitting. Octavia in Lincoln's lap, he was comforting her. He let out a sigh of relief, he could never win it from lincoln. They saw them standing, octavia quickly wiped of her tears, so that he wouldn't see it, but it was too late.

"O, what's wrong?" He asked scared

"Bellamy, we are screwed" lincoln said while he was still trying to comfort Octavia. "I am so sorry Bell" was all she said.

"Where are you sorry for? Why are we screwed? Someone explain!"

"Layla and travis weren't helping us." She stepped out of Lincoln's lap, knowing he had to calm him down when he knew what they knew.

"What the hell are you talking about O?"

"She is telling you that Clarke won't be coming back soon. Layla gave her to someone, to save her fianché. She didn't had a choice"

Bellamy stood still for a few seconds. Trying to realise what lincoln just said. He wasn't going to see his princess any soon. She wasn't save. He didn't know where she was. He needed to know where she was. He needs her. He had to find her. Then he flipped. Punching to to ground as hard as he could. Lincoln stopped him. But bellamy hit him away. He need to let his anger out, he runned out of the tent. He punched a few times to a tree, he knew this was bad, Octavia doesn't just cry, she almost never cries. He punched and kicked against a tree with all the anger he could. After a few minutes he let himself tumble down against the tree. He needed to know what exactly happened and what they could do against it. He walked back to the tent.

"Cooled down a bit?" Lincoln asked while he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I am sorry dude, flipped out a little bit. Didn't mean to hurt you"

"A little bit?" Octavia looked teasing at him

"Shut up O" he said laughing, it was incredible how he could make him a little bit less sad. Then he looked back at Lincoln: "Are we good?" he asked.

"Of course Bellamy, I totally understand, I would flip too" he gave a little smile but then he looked serious again.

"Great, now please tell me what the hell happened and how the hell you guys know"

Lincoln started. "I didn't trust travis from the beginning. He has never even really trusted him. He used to be one of the bad guys, having another girl every night, manipulating people and threaten people. Before you guys came down here, he found his sister back. She had been kidnapped years ago, by other grounders, because of her knowledge and strength. People said he became that way first because of losing his sister. It could be true, because when she was back, he became good. He helped people, just like his sister. Layla was always nice, she used to date a guy, but he went to the Rebel camp. A camp full of banned people. They fight against grounders and mountain man. Layla and travis got a lot of trouble with this people. They killed their dad…"

"Enough history Lincoln, get to the point" Bellamy said

"Now okay, i knew Travis had a lot of trouble with his dad and if he dies he would become the leader of their camp. When he died, he didn't seem surprised. It was really strange. To his surprise, he didn't became leader but Layla did. He was so mad. They got in a huge fight. Then you guys came down and he made it up with Layla. He helped you guys a lot and got your trust. The strange thing is that.. "

"Lincoln, what did Bellamy say about history? Octavia smirked at him.

"Sorry babe, would you understand it without it? No that's what I thought, now shut up and listen. Both of you are so damn annoying, it's so clearly you guys are brother and sister damn" He smirked at them but then went on with his story:

"So where was I? Oh yes, the strange thing is that Travis wouldn't be Travis if he didn't take a revenge, but he never did. After everything they did. That doesn't make any sense to me. So I started overthinking this and asking around. I found out that the rebels had taken her fiancé, what should be impossible because only Layla and Travis knew where he was and where he was going. Now I've heard that Layla gave Clarke to the rebels, because they had her fiancé. This wasn't her plan first, but she found that out on her way to Clarke. She was told that the rebels would give her fiancé back if she gave Clarke to them. Travis was the one who didn't want you to come remember? You understand what I am saying Bell?"

Bellamy looked really confused at him. He needed a moment to realise. Then when he looked at his sad looking sister he understands it. "You mean that Travis is with the rebels? No, I trusted him, he is a good guy."

"Dammit Bell, you know I am a terrible liar, but you also know I can see it immediately when someone is lying. When he said he was going to bring her somewhere save I didn't believe him. Now I understand. I think about it Bell, everything makes sense then" Octavia said to him with a very angry look on her face. Not for him, but for Travis. He knew that she trusted him a lot and know her trust was ashamed.

"I believe you. I just can't realise it totally" just like I can't realise that Clarke is gone he thought "but we're gonna confront him with it, he can't get away with this. It will be alright O, we'll get her back, I promise you!" He kissed Octavia on her head and then walked to Lincoln.

"We have to make a plan Lincoln, we don't know what this rebellion camp is and what they want from her"

"And you just want to have sex with her again Bellamy admit it" He heard Raven says. He looked behind him and saw everyone standing in the opening from the tent. He smile came up to his face. There were all here to save their princess, his princess. "Okay guys, heard what happened?"

"Only that Travis a betrayer, we take your word for that, because we also heard Lincoln is a terrible story teller" monty said while he winked to Lincoln.

"So Travis worked with the rebels, Clarke is with them and we need to get her out. Forgetting something?" Wick asked.

"No you're right Wick. We need to make a plan to get her back. Everyone agrees?" Bellamy asked while looking around the group.

"We might have a plan" Harper and Miller said proud in union.

Clarke opened her eyes slowly, but close them immediately again. She wasn't in a prison, she was outside. She smelt, felt and heard it, but she realised it the most because of the bright sun above her. She tried to open her eyes again. She was lying on some kind of a chair. She looked around her and saw more than 100 people walking around. Then she felt a hand on her back. And heard a familiar voice speak: "Hello C, do you remember me?" She looked over her shoulder and there was he. The guy she had been so afraid of. Finn collins was here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, I am really sorry for the small chapter. I promise I'll update more tomorrow! Thanks for all the views and reviews! Someone reviewed helping me, I know you said it was hard too PM me, because you didn't have an account. But would you mind doing it, by making an new account?**

"Okay let's go over the plan one more time guys and remember, we are criminals, so let's be criminals!" Bellamy gave a little smile while saying it. "Okay I know, none of us are still criminals. Yes, we've all done horrible things, also down here, but everyone has done so much goods down here too. Everyone changed down here and I proud of the persons that came out. Clarke and Octavia changed the most. From scared little girls to strong independent woman's. I am so proud of you O, but also of clarke and I need to tell her. We all want her back right?" He looked around and then everyone nodded.

"We're gonna get her back, at all cost. We all want her back and besides I can't handle the medical place without her" Monty gave a little laugh while saying it.

Everyone laughed but then looked back at Bellamy.

"She's my best friend, I need her and I promise you we'll get her back big bro" She kissed him on the cheek. He smiled to her. Then he went on with the plan:

"First: Harper, our best liar, goes to Travis. She distracts him. You tell him you're so glad that we have Clarke back and all that stuff. He will be really surprised. Then Miller and me come in. We ask him why he's so surprised and then he'll know that we'll know. Travis is Clever, but not so clever as Raven. Travis will tell where the rebellion camp is, because he's madly in love with Raven. We threaten to kill her. First he won't say anything but then you'll show up, crying. With scarves faked by Monty. He'll tell us then, if not, we have to get Layla but I rather won't hurt her. He'll draw us a map. Clear for everyone so far?" he looked around and everyone nodded. He went on with telling the plan: "That is the easy part. Lincoln and Jasper lock him up in the dropship, we decide what to do with him after that. Then we find the camp, we can't just attack so Harper and Octavia will look around by using the trees first. Then we know what are up against to. We will attack at dawn, Wick and Raven make grenades. Miller will throw them at the opposite side of the gate. Not too much and not too close to the people, we're not there for a war or to kill people, but to save Clarke, remember that. So when you throw the grenades over there, lots of people will go there and the gate won't be very guarded. Octavia and I sneak in, we'll search the camp. Lincoln and Harper will watch our backs from the the trees, blow the fog horn if someone notice us, or warn us via the walkie talkies. If someone spots Clarke, tell us her location via the walkie talkies. Monty and Jasper will make the horses ready to leave and watch us from the gate. We walk to their camp, so we won't drawn the attention. But we need 9 horses to get back fast. We don't know how Clarke is when we get her out of there so she will be on a horse with me. Does everyone understands the plan?"

Everyone nodded. Octavia was the only one who spoke: "Bellamy you made an awesome plan out of that crappy one from Miller and Harper. Proud of you!" She winked at Harper and Miller while she said it. He smiled at her. Then he spoke:

"Okay now the plan is clear, we start. Let's get our princess back!" Bellamy yelled.

"Let's get our princess back!" They yelled in union.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke couldn't believe it. She was standing face to face with the boy she had been so afraid of. He took her to a tent to talk. There were going so much questions throw her head. Like how and when did he came down? How did he find her? What did he want from her? Was he mad at her for leaving him? She was going crazy. Finn just smirked at her.

"Why so nervous babe?" He asked while he slowly let his hand that was still on her back going down to her ass. A shiver went through her body, but she didn't stop him, she didn't dare to.

"I know that you've so much questions but none of them are important right now, I am just happy to have you back" He was leaning forward to kiss her but she turned her head away.

"W-w-what do y-y-you want from me? H-h-how did you find me? How did you came down?" She couldn't speak clearly but it was getting better during the questions and she was being strong again. She pushed away his hand. She's not that little girl anymore, she can take care of herself and she could handle him.

"Wow, I see questions are important right now. And I see that you're different. Let's make a deal. Every time I have to answer one of your questions, you have to answer one of mine. You agree with that love?"

"I agree if you don't call me love or baby or whatever" She said while she slided a bit away of him.

"Okay, ask away."

"How did you get down here?"

"We took the exodus ship. And before you ask we is all the supporters of Diana. We were done with the ark and all their lies. We were with like 30 but we got together with a rebellion camp from grounders. Now we are with like 100. Told enough? Now it's my turn. What happened to you? You're different, you've changed."

"I became a delinquent because of fighting and using alcohol under the age of 18. They send all the delinquents down here. I've learned to fight and I've done a lot of things to survive. Oh and I fell in love. All those things changed me." He was looking really surprised at her. She just looked at him with a straight face.

Then he spoke:

"Who is the bastard? Let me guess, Bellamy Blake? Your co-leader?"

"It's my turn to ask so shut up. How do you know his name and that he is the we're the co-leaders?" She wasn't looking serious anymore, more like angry. She needed know what they know about them.

"Easy princ.."

"What did i say about nicknames?"

"Okay. Easy C. The rebels told us. You and Bellamy Blake have leaded the camp since the beginning and that's how you've all survived."

"Sounds logic.." She still was so confused. Then he moved closer, trying to kiss her again. She pushed him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? If you aren't going to ask something I will." She was looking at him with a disgusting look. "If you dare to come closer one more time, I will kick your ass to dead. Understood?"

"Calm down. I understand you're angry with me. I should've get you out of jail, I shouldn't have get you in a fight. I know I know."

"Jesus Finn, how stupid do you think I am? I didn't got in that fight because of you but because of my father. I was defending his actions." She was almost screaming right now. He was looking really confused at her. She gave him a push. Was he really that stupid or just pretending? "I know you used all those girls including me, I know you drugged me more than once and you're a freaking asshole!" Now she was screaming. He took her wrist but she pushed him away.

"Easy Clarke. I never meant to hurt you. Admit it, the sex was really good. You're so amazing. So, it my turn to ask. Wanna have sex again?" She punched him in the face and not soft.

"I am not your fuck buddy anym.." before she could finish her sentence he putted his hand for her mouth and tackled her. He had her wrists on her back and he kneeled down next to her.

"I learned some things down here to honey now stay calm and I won't hurt you" she stood up very slowly. She needed to know a few more things first.

"My turn to ask. What do you want from me?" He smirked at her then he spoke:

"I want to have sex with you again. But that's not the only thing. We need your medical skills and we need to know how to destroy your camp. They are to much of a treat to us."

"What the hell? You think I'll just tell you?"

"No, but you will. Now drink something" he handed her some water. When she took her first sip, she realised it again. This wasn't just water. She saw Finn smirk at her before she passed away.

Bellamy and his friends had been walking for now, what was it? 2 hours? 3 hours? He didn't know. Then they heard something. It were other people, lost of them.

"Har, O, you can go and look around now!"

"Thanks big bro, we'll be back when the sun goes down" the girls smiled at eachother and then climbed into the trees. Bellamy knew he just had to wait now, it won't be taking long. Only like 2 hours. But he knew that would feel like an eternity. And it did…


	9. Chapter 9

Bellamy was still waiting. It was getting dark and he knew that the girls would be back any minute. He saw a luminous butterfly passing him. Clarke loved these. He smiled at it. He was proud, his plan really worked so far. And the rest of it will work too, he knew it. He would be able to see his princess soon. He smiled at the thought. Then he heard noises in the trees. He looked up quickly. He recognised them immediately. But then he saw it, Harper wasn't jumping and running as fast and happy as normal. Octavia was holding her up. He jumped up and saw Monty do the same thing. He runned as fast as he could. Climbed into the tree and took Harper over from Octavia. She groaned while she moved her leg. He looked at it and saw it was bleeding, badly.

"Harper, w-what happened?" He asked concerned. He really did care about his people down here. He felt responsible for them.

"Don't worry Bellamy, it isn't that bad." She even let out a small smile. "I was r-r-running when... we r-r-unned int.. aaa grroup of…. hunte.." She couldn't finish her sentence.

Maya, who was there too now, spoke: "She most have lost a lot of blood. She needs some rest. I'll take care of her!" She smiled politely at Bellamy. He faked a smile and nodded to her. This wasn't good, Harper was one of their strongest fighters and they need her. Dammit. Octavia placed her hand on his arm and went on with the story: "We runned away, they couldn't recognize us. But one of them didn't trust it so he took his spear and threw it to us. It came in Harper's leg. Deeper than he menth, but damn that girl is strong" she laughed while saying it. "So we managed to get away. We were behind a waterfall close to here. I cleaned her wound and made some bandage from the tangle there, but it needs stitches, for sure."

"Dammit, I shouldn't have let you guys go. I should have go by myself. Dammit. This is my fault. If you guys had died, it would be my freaking fault." He punched the tree very hard. Clarke had told him to let his sister go her own way more. He didn't want this at first but when he did, it helped. Now he felt that he let her go to much. The thought about Clarke and Octavia's peaceful voice helped him to not kill the whole camp over there. He was still breathing very heavily, he was really overprotective. Especially when it came to Octavia and Clarke. He still wasn't calmed down but then Octavia spoke again:

"Easy big bro, that tree didn't do anything wrong and you neither. Believe me!" Octavia told him with a gentle voice. She rubbed his back and then he spoke again: "Are you okay? And how was it over there?

Octavia led out a small laugh. "I am fine Bell, just a few scratches. The camp isn't that big. We can take on them very easy. There were like 100 people or something. The strange thing is, there weren't only grounders. There were people from the Ark. I saw Diana. I recognized a few of her supporters too. There were als…." Before Octavia could finish her sentence, Bellamy interrupted her.

"What? Diana's people? This can't be. O, I think we're screwed"

"What Bell?" Bellamy didn't answer first so she yelled this time. "Bellamy, what the hell is it?" The look on his face scared her a little bit.

Bellamy thought about the supporters of Diana. He knew a few. He explained what he knew to Octavia: "Diana and her supporters were the reason Clarke was in prison back on the ark and the reason that Clarke's father died. They had an opinion over her and her father. Her father had died from the stab wound he got from one of them during the fight." But that wasn't the baddest part, O. I assume that you know Finn?" Octavia just nodded, she was looking scared and angry at the same time. "Finn belongs to them. He probably never told Clarke, but I know the Collins very good. He and his father were very close with Diana. So if Diana is down here. He would be too."

"No no no no, no freaking way. With Clarke in there too? This can't end well, not for Clarke and sure as hell not for those people. I will find Finn and cut his damn head off." Octavia almost screamed. "I won't stop you" He assumed she knew Finn and the stories. "What now?" Octavia asked.

"We go on with our plan. We need to get her back. Even more now. I am sure she's okay, she's strong" he didn't even believe his own words. He knew she was strong, but when it came to her father or the brawl she mostly try to change the subject or just say it was nothing. He could see the pain in her eyes when she talked about those things. It wasn't nothing. And with that Collins boy in there it wasn't any better for her. "Tell everyone to take their stuff, you take Harper's place in the trees and I'll go inside alone. We attack at dawn so we need to leave now." He told Octavia. Octavia knew that it wasn't a good time to go against her brother now, so she just nodded. He knew she was hiding her pain. Clarke means a lot to her. He was proud of the way Clarke helped her down here. He was proud of his girls. He walked away to take his stuff. He held in mind that tomorrow around this time, he would be with his princess. If he can call her that.


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke was a little bit pissed. And when she said a little bit, she means really pissed. She was handcuffed and some big guy called Tristan was holding her down. She nearly couldn't breath. She knew this had to be one of their strongest man's. She already hitted her guards and some girls (that probably were here housemaids or something) out. She chuckled at the thought. Finn tried to kiss her again so she kicked him in his balls and hit him a bleeding nose. After that some high class girls showed up and looked like her like she was a pig or something. There were guards outside her tent and the girls had machetes on their bags. When they started to brush her hair she recognized them. One of them was Gina, some high class girl from the ark, and the other was Echo, a grounder who killed 30 innocent people and got abandoned. She saw that their clothes were from the ark and some off the stuff her too. They must have taken it down with them. When they had turned around, she bursted her rope and leaned on the bed when she kicked the two girls unconscious. The people here certainly thought she was still that weak innocent girls, she had chuckled at the thought. Then the two guards had turned around, she had recognized them immediately. They were abandoned grounders, she didn't knew their names, but she knew that they had killed a lot of innocent people. She got mad, took the machete and drove it to one of their hearts. The other one she hitted away in the meantime. Then she took the machete and cut his neck, yeah, they really had underestimate her. She runned out of her tent and looked around. t was dark so she couldn't she much. She only saw people that had belonged to Diana her crew and she saw abandoned grounders. The two rebellions had joined each other, smart. When she looked for a way to escape she saw Octavia in the trees, she smiled while she saw her. Then she saw her eyes get big, she looked behind her and saw guards with big machetes come towards her. She didn't hurt Octavia coming out of the trees so she knew that she was going to be saved in a while. Now she just had to stay alive, but what could a little fun hurt? Then she heard one of the guards yell to her:

"Drop your machete and we won't hurt you!" She chuckled while she heard him say it. Like hell she's gonna drop her machete. A little pain wouldn't kill her. She was still mad at Diana and her people and they will find that out. They killed her dad, almost killed her and got her in jail. Now they have to pay the price. She finally could let all of her anger out. She runned to the guards, she hitted and stabbed as much as she could. Then when she was throw, she looked around if she could find Diana, but their was no trace of her. So she looked around for a way out. She saw an armed gate and she saw a place where the wall wasn't that high. She runned and runned, but then she felt an arrow in her back. She groaned, but kept running. Then she realised it was poisoned. She fell on the ground. When she saw Finn coming above her she hitted him in the face with the last power she had. He was surprised but not enough. He shook his head, then he whispered in her ear:

"Sorry babe, we just like soporific" The last thing she had seen before she passed out, what Diana's smirking face coming above her. When she woke up she almost managed to get away, now she was tied up again, with a big guy on her. She understood that they were getting some real handcuffs. A few minutes later they got inside. Diana walked in too. Clarke instantly got mad.

"You haven't realised what you did, do you Clarke? You are still that foolish girl from back on the Ark"

"Screw you Diana" was all she said. She tried to get up, but the guy only pushed harder.

"I give you three options Clarke. Option one, tell us where we can find Bellamy Blake and we won't kill you, you'll only need to atone for what you did. Option two, kill Bellamy Blake for us and you can become one of us, you can become co-leader Clarke! Or option three, don't say anything, atone for what you did and get killed. I think you know the three process?"

Clarke shivers. She needs to stay strong. She know the tree process, it was the worst one. First, they get her chained up at a tree, then they will cut into her, for the people she had killed. Then they will set the tree on fire and cut of her head. She had seen it happen once. The process takes hours, they will get her out of here by then. If they don't, they at least will be save.

"Are you gonna say anything princess?" She hated when someone else as Bellamy called her that way. A lot of people back on the ark saw her as a princess, but she isn't one. She is a soldier and she will show that to them.

"Last chance Clarke" Diana said. Clarke still looked straight in front of her. She wasn't going to show any emotion. So after a few seconds, Tristan threw her over his shoulder and walked her to a three in the middle of the camp. He pushed her hard against the three. The wound from the arrow in her back wasn't a small one. He took her hands and tied them up to the three. When he was making a slip knot, she took her chance and kicked him away with his feet, but damn he was big and strong. He came really close to her, then he whispered: "You shouldn't have done that little girl". Before she knew he hitted her in the stomach and the face. He finished the slip knot and putted a rope around her waist too. Then he walked away.

In the meanwhile Bellamy was going crazy. He was in the trees watching it all. He was so freaking mad. They were hurting HIS princess. When he get his hands on that bastard, he won't be happy. When he saw her kick him, he let out a small chuckle. That's how he know her. But then, he saw him coming close to her. And suddenly he saw him hit her. He made a move to jump out of the trees, but Lincoln pulled him back.

"Bellamy no! We can't win from them now."

"Lincoln, look! What the hell is this. I can't watch her getting hurt like this. Tell me why we can't just burn their camp to the ground again?"

"Bell, don't be foolish. You have to wait maximum 15 minutes. Then Miller will give us a signal and throw the grenades. You sure you don't want me to come inside?"

"No it's fine O, thanks."

Clarke was waiting. It were maximum 10 minutes, but it felt like hours. Then she saw Diana walking to her. She quickly lifted her head high.

"There was another way Clarke" she whispered to her.

"Psychotic bitch" She said without showing emotion. She held her head high and hided her nervousness. Then she felt a cold blade going over her belly. Not to cut into her yet, only to rip her shirt apart. When the burst was big enough, Diana ripped her shirt from her body. She smirked at Clarke.

"You don't mind standing here like this do you? Everyone already thinks your a slut so it won't matter" She said while she looked challenging at clarke. Clarke spitted in her face and didn't say anything. Diana took the knife and cut her in in her cheek. Clarke felt the blood coming down over her face. She groaned but didn't show her her pain. So Diana walked away and gave the knife to Echo. Echo walked up to her.

"For my brother" was what she said before she stabbed the knife in her stomach. Clarke let out a little scream. The blood floated over her body. A few others cutted her. Then she saw Finn coming. He placed on hand on her waist and the other on her cheek.

"You are still beautiful you know, love?" he whispered in her ear. She kicked him in his balls.

"Not your love" she said angry. He came closer and putted one hand on her thigh. Then she heard a grenade explode. Lots of guards hurried over there. But Finn stayed with her. He holded her legs where they are and cutted in her with a blade. Several times. She wasn't going to hold on much longer. He placed on hand on her boob and asked:

"Goodbye kiss, Princess?"

Bellamy was running through the camp. He knew he didn't had much time. He saw her immediately. He saw that Finn said something and he saw him getting kicked in his balls. He laughed, he was a good teacher. He quickly ran towards her. He saw how Finn placed a knife on her stomach and he saw blood floating. He ran faster. Then he saw him placing his hand on her boob, now he really was mad. He heard him say. "Goodbye kiss, princess". Now he was close enough he yelled back:

"Create your own nickname, asshole. She is my princess." He punched him in the face before he could kiss Clarke or say anything. He saw her eyes lit up when she saw him. Finn quickly stood up.

"She isn't your property, Bellamy" He said. He quickly took the knife and cut her stomach one more time. She saw pain in her eyes.

"Keep your dirty hands of her!" He yelled at him. Then he punched him so hard that he was unconscious. Then he walked back to Clarke.

"Bell.." she whispered.

"It's okay princess, let's take you home". He cut ropes away and lifted her up. Then he started running. He suddenly saw a lot of guards coming towards him. "Fuck.." he murmured.

"B-b-bell.. leave m-"

"You lost your mind? I'd rather die here than leave you!" She gave a little smile and then passed out. He needed to be quick.


	11. Chapter 11

Bellamy knew he didn't made a change. They were with like a man of 25 and he was alone. Well, with Clarke. Clarke is one of their best fighters, but yeah she can't do much when she's unconscious. He had a few seconds left to figure out he was going to survive this. Octavia wouldn't be able to see him, he was at the back and they were watching the front, stupid, why didn't he think of this? He thought about the grenade in the pocket of his jacket. He can barely kill 3 of them with it, they were small, but he know a way to use it anyway. He runned away, behind one of their tents. Clarke woke up.

"Hey princess, still alive? We don't have much time, you have to run away now, I'll distract them and then I'll take care of this."

"Bell, you're seriou- aaaah" she let out a scream of pain when she tried to stand. "I w-will f-aaah-fight with you. There's n-n-no time for d-d-discussion. So run with me" She let out a few groans from the pain but went on with talking "there are a few swords, next to those dead ones over there." She pointed at them. Bellamy didn't hesitate for a second. He lifted her up quickly, runned to the bodies and handed her a sword.

"I'll let out a light signal, so our friends know we need help"

"Clever" she winked at him. "We'll fight with them until then. I could take them out very easily on my own. So we can do this." He smiled at her. He saw the hurt in her eyes. The wounds on her body are really big, their bleeding like crazy and she must be freezing without a shirt. He quickly took of his jacket and handed it to her. She smiled at him. Damn she's a strong girl.

"Now, let's kick their asses!" He let the grenade explode in the air and then they runned to wards the, what they were calling, guards. Well, he was running, Clarke stumbled behind him. What of course wasn't crazy, because she probably hadn't drink or eaten anything for days and she was almost bleeding to death.

Clarke was using all her power to keep herself up. They and the guards were only a few meters apart now. The 'guards' yelled to them: "If you hand yourself over, we won't hurt you" Bellamy and Clarke gave eachother a look. Both chuckled and both shook their heads. She even heard Bellamy say: "Like hell we're gonna hand ourself in" she answered to him: "Like hell they're not gonna hurt us if we do". They both chuckled. Then they gave each other one last look and started to fight. It was easy, she could take them half dying. She needed to do it with one hand because her other hand was holding pressure on her wound, making sure she doesn't bleed to death. Not yet at least. She killed the first ones easily. Bellamy was doing good she saw. She needed to focus. There were more now. She wasn't going to hold on much longer. Then she heard Bellamy speak:

"Hold on princess, you can do this" her face lighted up. His warm voice gave her power. He was right, she can do this. There were like five guards around her and it started to become difficult. But not to difficult. Bellamy had like 10 around him, but was holding on, she saw he was struggling now. They needed help, and fast. What if they didn't saw their alarm? She hadn't time to think about it. She punched and stabbed some guards, but was almost out of breath (and blood). She was about to hit another guard when she saw that Bell was hit, hard. He nodded at her, to show her he was okay. But she knew he wasn't. She saw a bow in the corner of her eye. She stabbed some guards away and then she runned to the bow. She quickly climbed on one of the cabins. It hurted like hell, but she needed to save Bellamy. She took the arrow and shotted it to the guards. She quickly killed a few. Bellamy smiled at her. Her arrow didn't came far, she wasn't having enough power anymore. Her vision was also getting blur. She missed a few, more than normal. She had only a few arrows left. Her legs weren't able to hold her up much longer. She was almost out of energy. She shot an arrow and she missed.

"Dammit, focus Clarke" she whispered to herself. She had only two arrows left. There were coming more guards and their friends are still nowhere to be found. She was focussing to shot her last arrow towards one of the guards around Bellamy, when she felt a hard push in her back. She let out a hard groan. Before she could turn around she felt an even harder push. She wasn't able to hold herself up anymore. She fell down on the roof of the cabin. She tried to get up and took her sword, but she just couldn't. A few other kicks followed. She heard Bellamy scream in the in the distance, but she didn't understand a word of it. Before she could turn around she felt a hard kick in her side. Just where the knife of Finn had stabbed before. She rolled of the cabin and fell hard on the ground. Before everything got black she saw Finn jump next to her, then she passed out.

Bellamy saw it all happen. He didn't saw Finn climb up the cabin, but he suddenly heard a scream and it was Clarke. He looked to the cabin and saw her lie down, getting kicked by Finn again and again. His anger came up. He runned towards her, not caring about the guards or anything else anymore. he screamed and yelled, but she didn't respond. He had never runned this fast before, but he was too late. He saw Finn kicking her again, harder this time. He saw she wasn't able fight back anymore. Finn kicked her off the cabin. His heart dropped. He heard her scream, was it over? Is she dead?


	12. Chapter 12

Then, before Bellamy could do anything he heard noises, what was it? Yelling? Horses? Did he heard his name? He didn't know. Everything around him was blurry and the noises weren't clear. He was going crazy. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He yelled as loud as he could. He felt the vibration of his vocal cords and the fast beating of his heart throw his whole body. It did help. When he stopped he was able to think clear again. He looked around and saw Clarke lying on the ground, her eyes closed but her chest lifting up and down very fast. He let out a sigh of relief, she was alive. Then he noticed that Finn was nowhere to be found. Then he saw it, Miller was kicking his ass. He also saw the rest of his friends coming on horses. He heard the hooves of the horses on the hard ground. He could see Octavia, Jasper, Lincoln, Maya, Harper, Monty, Raven and Wick. Wick and Miller were already fighting, they must have been the ones who saw his grenade. He heard Octavia yell his name and saw her and the others quickly jump of their horses and starting fighting the guards. He runned towards Octavia first. She stopped fighting runned into his arms.

"I am so glad you're okay, Bell" she whispered.

"Nearly wasn't" he tried to make it sound like a joke. But they both know it isn't a joke.

"You stupid ass, I tried to warn you for not going in here alone, but you're such a stubborn ass, but I think you already kno.. Wait where is Clarke?"

"Make the horses ready O, we'll be there in a few seconds and when we get home, where we will discuss my stubbornness." he winked at here. Octavia gave him a small smile, nodded and jogged away quickly. Everything would be fine now. He runned towards Clarke, she didn't react but she was breathing. He signaled to Maya and Jasper that they needed to come. He start speaking when they arrive:

"Maya, she had wounds everywhere, but the one on her stomach is the worst one. We need to keep pressure on that."

"Woah, why is she shirtless?" Jasper asked

"Not - now - Jasper!" Maya said while she slapped him the face

"Auch! Easy just asking" he said rubbing over his cheek.

Bellamy chuckled because of the fighting couple. "It is because they cutted her in the stomach, some stupid ritual. I'll explain it when we're back at camp. Now please help me, and fast" he told them. Jasper eyes got big and Maya closed her eyes for a second. Of course he understand that they're shocked, but they need to work fast now. They gave each other a look and then covered the wounds. They used everything they have. Jasper took off his belt for the wound on her leg, Maya made some bandage out of leaves and Bellamy gave her his shirt and he putted his now covered in blood jacked she had been wearing back on.

When they were done he lifted her up and they runned back heading Octavia and the others. The horses stood already ready to leave. He took his own horse, the black one. He choose him with an intention. This was Jake, Clarke's first and favorite horse. Bellamy had given her it on her birthday down here. She had named it Jake. He had make a little joke about that he had chosen a black one because he would never be a prince on a white horse. He and Octavia had learned her how to ride a horse, and that was on this one. He smiled thinking about that time. Those were the few months everything went well.

"Bellamy we really need to leave" he heard lincoln saying.

"Sorry" he gave lincoln a nod and then turned to Miller.

"Can you give me a hand Miller, I don't want her to fall down the horse, she's already very weak" he said dryly to Miller. He knew he needed to focus, but it was almost impossible. His princess was in danger and he hated that. They need to do things fast. Miller nodded at him and runned towards him. They lifted her up Jake and then while Miller was holding her, he jumped on the horse too.

"Let's get away from here guys!" he yelled to the others.

"Back to camp!" they yelled in union.

Clarke tried to open her eyes, but it was hard. She felt her body going up and down and she was having pain everywhere. When she finally succeeded to open her eyes she saw a beautiful sunset. She also saw the head of her horse Jake. Where was she? Is this heaven? She didn't understand any of it. She looked around one more time. She was between someone's arms, Bellamy's arms!

"Finally awake princess? We're almost home" He told her with a soft kiss on her head. She felt his breath in her neck and she knew everything was going to be okay now. She almost forgot to answer.

"Yeah I - aaah - am uppp, w-w-what happened?" she asked him softly. Her throat was almost too dry to talk. The last thing she remembered was shooting arrows from the cabin at that camp.

"Nothing to worry about now princess. You need to stay calm and don't talk too much, which I know is hard for you." He winked at here. "You've lost a lot of blood so please don't die again, I can't live without you.". She looked at him with big eyes. What did he say? He can't live without her? Does he love her like she loves him? She didn't know. He gave the horse a kick to go faster and she gave a groan of pain.

Then, like he had read her mind, he spoke: "Yes, I love you princess, more than I've loved anything in my whole life. So please get some rest now. I'll make sure you don't fall of the horse."She placed her head on his chest and her arms around his waist then she whispered: "I love you too Bell". A tear rolled over her cheek. Bellamy wiped it away and then kissed her on her head. Everything will be fine now.

 **So guys, I think I've finally finished the story. I hope you liked it. Please review your thoughts! I also like it to get PM's with tips/tops or ideas for new stories, so feel free to PM me. I might write another chapter but I don't know. Please review if I should write another chapter of let this be the end!**


End file.
